The Future
by Darks00
Summary: Ever wonder what the future holds for our 6teen gang?
1. Prolouge

The Future

By Darks00

Chapter 1: Prolouge

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you ever what the future holds for the 6teen gang? Who would they marry? Would they stay single? Well, this is there future. TEN years, into the future.

Jude is married to Jen, but, then, why is Jen icnoring poor Jude? Just is desperate to find out what Jens hiding...

Caitlin and Jonsey are dating...but Jonsey is having troubles proposing to Caitlin...and poor Caitlin thinks Jonseys about to dump her! Jonsey better make a move quick, or be dumped!

Nikki and Wyatt are dating, and have one kid. Then, why are NIkki and Wyatt keep on fighting? is this going to lead to a nasty divorce?

6 Adults. 3 Stories. All chaoes is lost!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	2. welcome to my life

Chapter 2: Welcome to our lives...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen and Judes life:

Jude's point of view:

"JUDE!" cried my wife, Jen.

"Huh?" I cried out.

"How many times have I told you not to drink out of the milk carton?" she screamed, showing me the empty milk carton.

"Sorry," I cried.

She laughed, as she smiled, and gave me a hug from behind.

"Hon, I got to go," Jen said.

"Where's your going?" I asked her.

"Well..." she said, bitting her lip, "Just out."

I raised an eyebrow. "This is the third time this week. Where you going?"

"I'll tell you later," Jen told me.

"But...but..." I cried, but she introrupted me.

"Love you, Jude, see you later!" she yelled, as she slammed the door behind her.

Somethings up with Jen. She never acted this, and we've been married for three years. I wonder where she was going...

I sat down on the kitchen floor, as I yelled, "Mello!"

Mello is our dogs name. She is labor dog. She's a nice jet black. She came, running with her tounge sticking out. I petted her, as she jumped onto my stomache.

"You won't leave me, will you girl?" I asked her.

She barked, as if she was trying to speak. Then, I started to feel something wet on my stomache. I looked.

"MELLO! GROSS!" I yelled, as I was running for the back door. "WE GO WASHROOM OUT SIDE!"

I basicly threw Mello outside, as I sighed in relief. I couldn't stop thinking of Jen. I know she's hiding something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH CAITLIN AND JONSEY:

Jonseys point of view:

Everything was great. Caitlin and me were at the fanciest resturant. I sighed, as I felt something in my pocket. It was the engagement ring. When was the right time to ask her? I sighed, as I picked at my fries.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked me.

"Well, Caitlin," I said, studdering.

"Yes?" she asked.

Then, I went right by her side, and took her left hand. She gasped.

I took the ring out of my pocket, and showed her the ring. Her eyes got big.

"Caitlin Cooke..." I said. "Will you marry me?"

First, she was speechless. Then, she took her right hand, and slapped me across the face.

OUCH.

Then she ran out of the resturant.

"CAIT!" I cried out, running after her.

I caught her running in the rain, crying.

"Cait, I'm sorry!" I yelled at her.

She only glanced at me, then continued to run.

That just left me to cry by myself, in the rain.

"Caitlin..." I cried, as I put the ring back in my pocket, and walked home, with my heart broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH WYATT AND NIKKI:

Wyatts point of view:

"WYATT!"cried my wife, Nikki.

"What?" I moaned weakly.

I was in bed, as I turn to see the time on the alarm clock. It was nine A.M. She flipped the bed, as I felt onto the floor.

"GET UP!" she yelled, "I have to work, and you have to look after your son, Kenny!"

Ahhhh Kenny, I thought. Kenny was only five years old. He was an intillgent kid.

"Okay, okay," I cried, groaning.

"And this time, Wyatt..." Nikki continued to yell at me, "Don't give him achohal like that time!"

"Ok, ok," I yelled, "I can take care of my own son!"

"Sometimes I wonder..." she muttered under her breathe.

Nikki left without saying good bye, slamming the door. I sighed. Nikki wasn't like how she used to be. She use to be caring, unique...and not bossy. Now, I don't even know if I love her. I don't know. I do think about a divorce, but what about poor Kenny? I sighed again, as I saw Kenny sitting at the table, eating cheerios.

"Morning, daddy," Kenny told me.

"Morning," I said, as I gave him a hug.

"This cereal is plain. I want sugar!" Kenny cried.

He helped himself to grab the sugar bowl, as he dumped all of it in his little teletubbies cereal bown.

"Much better," he said, eating a spoon full of sugar.

Sometimes, I wonder about Nikki. Maybe that's why I was sort of scared of Kenny...Kenny looks like Nikki...has her personality...you could tell she was his son.

But, that night, something happened. Something happened I could never forget. Nikki came home about 5 o'clock, as Kenny was taking his nap. She pulled me into our room. She never did this unless it was important.

"Wyatt..." she said, making me sit on our bed. "There's something I got to tell you,"

"What?" I asked her.

"It's about Kenny..." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"What about him?" I asked, holding her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"He's...he's...not your son..."she said, almost in tears.

A shiver went up my spine. Kenny? Not my kid? Now, I was in tears. My wife cheated on me?

"Who's son is he?" I asked, crying.

It took her a few minutes to spit it out. "...Jonsey."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted at Nikki, standing up.

"No, listening...it's a long story..." Nikki cried in her defence.

"Well, I have the time. The women I trust now tells me I'm not the father, after 5 years?" I cried out.

"I didn't want to break your heart," she said, still in tears.

"Oh, you didn't break it," I told her, "You tored it to pieces. You distroyed it."

I ran out of the room, not letting her see my tears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	3. Jens Secret

Chapter 3: Jens Secret

With Jude, Judes point of view:

I need to relax, I told myself. Maybe if I went to the mall, it will clear my mind. And that, I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MALL:

I was walking to the food court to get some food, and that's when it happened. I saw Caitlin, Nikki and Jen together, talking. I quickly hid behind the garbage can. Maybe then I'll find my answers.

"So, Caitlin," Nikki said, "You actually punched Jonsey when he proposed to you?"

Caitlin blushed, as she gave a little nod. The girls laughed.

"Guys, I told Wyatt my secret," Nikki told them.

"The secret that Kennys not his son?" Jen asked, grabbing a french fry.

"Bingo," Nikki said.

"You know, Nikki," Jen said, "it's not smart to keep that big secret from Wyatt and Jonsey for FIVE years!"

"Well, you still have a secret you didn't tell Jude!" nikki yelled in defence.

"Oh, by the way, Jen," Caitlin said, taking a bit out of her hamburger, "did you see him today?"

"Yes," Jen said, I did."

What? I thought in my mind. Who's "him?"

"You know, you have to tell Jude sooner or later," Nikki declared.

"Oh, stop being so pushing, Nikki, she'll tell him when she's ready," Caitlin said. "What did he have to say?"

"He said everything looks good. Come see him again soon." Jen said.

JENS CHEATING ON ME? My mind thought. Okay, that was it! I ran right up to those girls.

"JUDE!" cried Jen. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking who's this "guy" you've been seeing!" I shouted.

"You heard the conversation, huh?" Jen said, putting her head down.

"YES!" I cried out, almost having tears.

"Oh, that "him" is Doctor Zodac. I've been just seeing him for a check up." She explained.

Nikki and Caitlin still said nothing, pretending they heard nothing.

"Check up?" I asked. "Why?"

Jen smiled. "Jude, I was going to tell you later, but now that you found out..."

"What?" I asked with no patients.

She just continued to smile. "You're going to be a daddy!'

"You mean...you're pregnant?" I asked her.

She kept her smile on, shaking her head.

"Oh my God!" I yelled in joy, giving her a hug. "How many months?"

"Four," Jen replied.

"Congradulations, you two!" cried out Caitlin.

"yeah, congrats," Nikki said.

I gave Jen a hug. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" she cried out.

Wow, I thought. I'm going to be a daddy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH WYATT:

WYATTS POINT OF VIEW:

Nikki just left the house after our little argument. She always does that when she's mad or upset. I was going to do the same..just leave the house. I went to the kitchen, to find out Kenny was done eating.

"Done, daddy," Kenny said, handing me his dishes.

I grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. I sighed. I felt like telling him I'm not his daddy. I couldn't do that to him. Maybe when the time comes, I'll tell him.

"Kenny, we're going for a ride." I told him. "We're going to see Jonsey."

I got Kenny bunckled in our red car, as I drove to Jonseys house. I pulled up onto the driveway.

"Stay here, Kenny," I told him. "I'll be back in a bit."

I knocked the door so hard, I thought it might break. Jonsey answered.

"Hey, Wyatt," Jonsey greeted me. "Come in."

I walked in, as we both sit in the couch in the living room.

"Jonsey, we got to talk," I told him.

"About what?" Jonsey asked.

"It's about Nikki and Kenny." I told him.

"Oh, that kid is soooo cute!" cried Jonsey. "what's wrong with them?"

"Well, Nikki just told me I'm not Kennys father." I said.

I felt stabbing in my heart as I said that.

"Who's the father, then?" He asked me.

I looked at him, as I slowly talked.

"You, Jonsey." I said, "You are kennys father."

Jonsey said nothing. He's eyes got big. "WHAT?" He cried.

"You were seeing Nikki behind my back?" I cried out in tears.

Jonsey said. "I can't deney that, dude, I'm sorry."

"All you can say is you're sorry?" I cried out.

"Well, I didn't know Kenny was my son, I didn't! I swear!" Jonsey cried out. "But, yes, I'm sorry. I did saw your wife."

"You're my friend!" I shouted. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I'm just as confised as you are." Jonsey said, his eyes softing.

I was now in tears. My two best friends betrayed me. My wife, Nikki, and Jonsey.

"Dude, don't cry!" Jonsey pleaded. "This is a new couch!"

My eyes turned red.

"Wow. You're coach might be wrecked with tears." I cried out. "You already wrecked more then that. You saw my wife, and you're my kids father!"

Jonsey just sat there in silience.

"Traitor!" I yelled, as I ran out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. Abuse

Chapter 4:

WITH JEN AND JUDE

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I couldn't believe I was going to be a father! I was driving Jen and me home.

"Jude, there's another secret I have to tell you," Jen said.

"What?" I asked her.

"My parents are coming over this evening." Jen said, bitting her lip.

"WHAT?" I cried, almost going through a red light.

"You know your parents abuse you!" I cried out to her, "and they don't like me, either. They avoid all contact with you after you married me!"

"yeah, well, they need a place to stay for the night. Just one night." Jen said, who sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Your a daddy now," Jen teased me. "You have be a big boy, now."

I smiled. "He's not going to lay a finger on you!"

We gave a short little kiss, as we drove into our drive way.

"Oh, no!" I cried. "You're parents are here! I can tell by their old station wagon!"

We got out of the car, as her parents were just standing on our doorstep.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jen said.

"Hi Mrs.Masison and Mr.Masison!" I said, trying not to be rude.

"You left us standing here," Mrs.Masison said, icnoring the welcome.

"Sorry, mom, I was just talking to Jude..." She tried to explain, but then hermom introupted her.

"You're still married to him?" She cried out.

"And, my God, have you gotten fat?" Her dad cried out.

"No, mom. I'm pregnant." Jen said, smiling.

Her parents looked like they've been hit by a truck.

We all walked into our house, as they threw their suitcases to me, as I pushed them off to the side.

"Look, it late, mom and dad," Jen said, yawning. "Let's go to bed."

I pulled out a air mattress, gave them blankets, as I walked Jen and myself to our room. We both layed beside each other, both not able to sleep.

"Your parents are monsters!" I cried out.

"I know," Jen cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess." I replied.

"I have to washroom. Be right back," Jen said, stepping out of bed.

It took about one minute, and then I heard her scream. I quickly ran out of our room, as I saw Jen running from her dad.

"This is what you get for marrying that guy!" He screamed at her.

He had a belt buckle in his hand.

And then, it happened. Jen was running, looking back, and she didn't see the staircase, as she fell down the stairs.

"JEN!" I cried out.

Jen moaned, as she was on the floor, bleeding.

"CALL THE HOSPITAL!' I yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE HOSPITAL:

JUDE'S POINT OF VIEW:

The doctor approched me. He wanted to see Jen alone, and do some tests.

"You can see your wife, now." He told me.

Her mom and father didn't bother to come. How rude they are!

I went into her room, as I sat beside her.

"I lost the baby, Jude..." she cried. I lost our baby.

She threw herself into my arms, as we both cried.

The baby we had...now gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

WITH JEN AND JUDE:

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I was driving my wife and myself home. We drove in silience. There was nothing left to say. We were both still weeping of the death of our unborn child. I was now pissed off at Mr. and Mrs. Masterson. There were the reason our child died. As I parked into the driveway, rage filled me. I ran out, and slammed the door. I ran inside the house to find Mrs. And Mr. Masterson sitting on the couch, acting like nothing happened.

"YOU!" I shouted, pointing to Mr.Masterson. "YOU KILLED OUR CHILD!"

He laughed. "Yeah, like I made Jen fall down the stairs."

"You were the reason she was running," I replied. "I want you out of our house...NOW, before I change my mind and sue you!"

"Fine, I never liked you anyways," Jens father answered, as they left.

Thank God they're gone, I thought. I took me a minute to realize Jen didn't come inside. I went outside, to still find her in our car. Her head was layed down, her face in her hands. I could tell she was crying. I opened the car door.

"What's wrong, Jen?" I asked her.

She didn't look up.

"Our child..." she cried out. "gone..."

That just made her cry out more.

"It's all my fault!" she shouted.

She started to pull her hair. I had to grab her hands to make her stop.

"Let's just go inside, and talk about this," I said, trying to act calm.

She icnored me.

"I HATE MYSELF!" she yelled, as she started to bang her head on the dash board.

I pulled her out of the car, as she struggled to her out of my grip. I pratictly dragged her to her bed. She needed time alone, I thought. To calm down. I shut the door behind me, trying not to start crying again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH WYATT:

WYATTS POINT OF VIEW:

That talk with Jonsey was intence.

"What were you doing with Jonsey, daddy?" Kenny asked me.

"Nothing, son." I told him. "Nothing."

Anger filled my eyes. Everywhere I looked, it looked like Nikki and Jonsey were there together, holding each other. And that's when it happened. A semi truck swerved towards me, as we both were hit, and flew into the ditch.

I screamed. Kenny screamed.

The last thing I remembered was touching my head. It was bleeding. Then, everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH NIKKI:

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

I was just sitting on the couch, reading my favorite novel, "Flowers in the Attic" by V.C. Andrews, well the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I turned the phone on.

"Hello, ma'am," he said. "Is this the lady of the house?"

"Yes," I said, confused.

"Listen. You son and husband were in a car accident. Your husbands in a coma, but your son seems to be alright, but we're doing tests." he said. "We got his I.D. from his wallet, and then called you."

A shiver went down my spine. Wyatt? In a coma? NO! I shouted in my head.

"I'll be right at the hosital," I yelled, hanging up the phone without saying good-bye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE HOSITAL:

STILL NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

The doctors approched me as I went into the emergancy room. Kenny saw me, as his brown eyes widened with happiness, as he went up to hug me.

"Your son seems alright," the doctor said. "Lucky your son was in the back, and not in the front."

"What about my husband?" I asked.

There was silience.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the doctor said, putting his head down.

"You...you...mean..." I stuttered. "...dead?"

The doctor shook his their head yes.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. We tried the best we could," he tried to explain.

"WELL YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" I yelled at him.

"Please, ma'am, we're just trying to help." he told me.

And that's when it happened. I fell to the ground, crying.

"Oh, Wyatt..." I wispered. "And to think the last thing I told him was Kenny wasn't his child!"

Thank God Kenny didn't hear me said that last sentance.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Kenny asked me, pulling on my shirt. "I want to see daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Kenny," I told him. "Daddys in Heaven."

"Will I ever see him again?" He asked me.

That just made me cry harder. It was hard to excpet the fact that Wyatt Williams was now dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH JONSEY AND CAITLIN:

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

Jonsey and I were at his house.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silience between us, "you forgive me for punching you in the face?"

Jonsey laughed. "Yes, Caitlin."

We broke into a hug.

"You heard about Jude and Jens baby?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that is so sad, I can't belive Jens dad chased her till she fell down the stairs," Jonsey said, his eyes darkening.

"You know, I think it was wrong of Jen not to tell Jude she was pregnant," I told him.

"I do, too." Jonsey said, "You got to be honest with your life partner."

"Jonsey, even though we're not married," I began, "I still want to be honest with you."

Jonsey raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you have something to say, do you?"

"Yes," I told him.

I took his hands into mine, as we looked into each others eyes.

"Remember when we were alone at my house," I began, "and...we did something you shouldn't do till your married?"

"You mean, sex?" Jonsey asked me.

"JONSEY!" I cried out. "Yes, that. That words so gross...ANYWAYS... I'm going to be honset with you..."

"Yeah?" He asked me.

I stuttered to find the words, as the finally came out. "I'm pregnant."

Jonseys eyes got big. "You're joking,"

"no, I'm not. I just figured out yesterday. I'm already two months." I said, almost crying.

"OH MY GOD!" Jonsey cried out. "First, I just figure out Kennys my son, and then, I realize I'm going to be a father to another kid!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

Jonsey sighed, as he tooked my hand. "I don't know, but we're going to stick together, and get out of this."

"What do you mean, "get out of this"?" I asked him.

"You know, there's always abortion..." He said quietly.

"Jonsey!" I cried out. "That's murder!"

"No it isn't," Jonsey explained, "The baby is only two months. It's not even alive yet."

"Maybe," I said, not being sure, "Maybe."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	6. Lights Out

A/N: have any of you guys watched 6teen yesterday? It was the episode when Star turns goth, and Jude tries to fit in with her and her friends? LOL anyways, that's not my point. There are four specail girls I'll like to thank. They're good support, and they rock...they are...

Book Junkie: Everyone, this girl read all of my chapters, of every story, plus reviewed ALL OF THEM! I just LOVE reading her reviews, she's just awesome. Thanks, Book Junkie!

Black Honey: Okay, this girl...she always private messages me reviews of this fan fic. They're long, and she's so sweet. I love talking to her on private message. she's just radical! Thanks Black Honey!

amylovesstakuya: This is another girl who always reads and reviews every chapter of all my stories. She's always giving me good reviews, and she's just so cool! Thanks amylovesstakuya!

Nikki Wylde: This girl sometimes private messages me, and she's always so nice and supportive. She's another one who reads and reviews all my stories. Everyone, this girl just rocks. Thanks Nikki.

Thanks again, you four girls. i just love you guys! You rock, and I can never thank you enough. And now for todays chapter:

Chapter 6: Lights out

With Jen and Jude:

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

It's been about hour since Jens nearvous breakdown. I went into our room.

"Jen?" I called out.

I saw her in our bed, under the covers, rolled up in a ball. She was still crying. Mascara was running down her eyes. I went in beside her in bed, and hugged her.

"You ok?" I asked her.

she didn't answer.

"You know, we could aways try for another baby," I told her.

"What's the point?" she said. "We lost our first one."

"Yeah, but to get you more confident about having another baby," I said, thinking. "Why don't we adopt? You know our neibour, Mrs.Spruce? Well, ever since her husband died, her health is failing her. You know her son, Joey? He's only 6 months old. You know she's not going to live much longer. She loves you, and she'd be happy to give the baby to you."

Jen wiped away her tears. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," I told her, smiling. "I want to be a father, just like you want to be a mother."

she smiled, as she hugged me.

"Oh, Jude," she said, wiping away her tears.

Then, the phone rang.

"On second," I told her, as I grabbed the phone from our night stand.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jude, it's Nikki," she said.

It sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's Wyatt," she said. "he's dead!"

"OH MY DEAR GOD!' I shouted.

We talked a little bit more, then I hanged up, shaking.

"What's wrong, Jude?" Jen asked me.

"It's Wyatt..." I said. "He's dead."

Jens eyes got big. "NO!" she said.

"yeah. his funeral is tomorrow." I said.

"Poor Wyatt..." Jen muttered, as we hugged again.

First our child, then our best friend. For some reason, I felt trapped in darkness. There was no light. Would we ever find the light?

WITH CAITLIN AND JONSEY:

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

I was still shocked by the news of Caitlins news that she was pregnant.

"Jonsey," Caitlin said. "I don't know about the abortion idea."

"well, how can we look after a baby when we're not married?" Jonsey asked.

"...could maybe I move in with you?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said. "I'd love that."

We hugged. I could tell in Caitlins eyes that she was still thinking if she should get a abortion. Then, the phoned ranged. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Jonsey,"...it was Nikki.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked her. "I'm a little busy right now, Caitlins over..."

But Nikki introrupted me.

"Wyatts dead." she said.

It felt like I just swollowed posion.

"WHAT?" I cried out.

"Yeah," Nikki said, sounding like she was going to cry. "Wyatts funeral is tomorrow. Please come."

"We'll be there," I said, as I hunged up.

"Wyatts dead," I told Caitlin.

"WHAT?" She cried out.

"yeah. we're going to his funeral tomorrow." I explained.

"Oh my God," she said, as we both started to cry in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

Wyatts funeral came to soon. Jude, Jen, Caitlin, JOnsey and myself were standing outside in the cemetary, watching Wyatts body be burried. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Kenny was clinning onto my leg for dear life.

"How am I supposed to see him if he's under ground, mommy:" Kenny asked me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't believe it. Wyatt was dead. The ceremony was over, but Jude, Jen, Caitlin Jonsey Kenny and I stayed, just starring at Wyatts grave. My friends gave me a hug and their sorrow. We all had flowers in our hands, and put it on Wyatts grave.

"and then there was five..." Jude said.

Jen nudged him in the ribs. "you're not helping, Jude!" she cried.

We all left the cemetary, with an empty feelings inall of us.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	7. Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets

WITH JUDE AND JEN:

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

It's been amonth since Wyatts funeral. We thought no one could lift our spirits again...till today...

"Oh my God!" shouted Jen. "I can't believe we finally have Joey!"

In her hands, was our new adopted son. He was a small baby, with these cute little blonde curls for his hair. He had these cute saphire blue eyes.

Mello, our dog, kept on barking. She didn't like the fact that Joey was getting all the attention. I had to put her outside.

Jen finally let me hold our new son. I held him, as he grabbed my index finder of my other arm. Jen hugged me from behind, sighing with happiness.

"He's so cute!" she cried out.

Joey was our new hope. Our little light. And maybe, this will help Jen to be more confidence of having a child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH CAITLIN AND JONSEY:

Caitlins point of view:

I was now three months into pregnancy. I moved in with Jonsey, and we ended up excited about our baby. That's when Nikki ran into the door, without knocking.

"Woah, we're your manners?" I yelled.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Nikki yelled, running to Jonsey.

"What?" He cried out.

"I just figured out Caitlins pregnant!" Nikki cried out. "When I figured out, I quickly ran Kenny to the babysitters."

"How'd you find out?" Jonsey asked her.

"caitlin called me about five minutes ago," Nikki said.

I gave a shy smile to Jonsey. I guess he didn't want anyone to know.

"Why does this matter?" I asked her.

"Well...well..." Nikki said, shouting, "Because I'm also pregnant with HIS child!"

Then, there was silience. Nikki once again broke it.

"You were Kennys father," Nikki continued, "and you told me that you loved me. You said you want to have another kid with me, then you get Caitlin and me pregnant!"

"WHAT?" I yelled at Jonsey, not beliving this. "You are a slut, how could you do this to us?"

Jonsey was trapped. "uhhhhhh...uhhhhhhhh..." he said. "This is so awkard...getting two girls pregnant at the same time!"

"ohhhhh no, I was pregnant before caitlin," Nikki said. "I'm already four months."

Caitlin starred at Jonsey. "How could you?"

Then, Nikki ran out of the house, crying.

I starred at Jonsey, as I ran out of the house, too. I quickly hopped into my truck. There is no place to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH JEN AND JUDE:

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

I just finished putting Joey down for his nap, as I heard the door bell ring. I ran down the stars, to find out Jude answered it. There was Caitlin outside the door, crying. Jude pulled her inside, and closed the door.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried out.

"WIth whos child?" I asked her.

"Jonsey!" she said, crying even more.

"What's wrong with that?" Jude asked.

"Nikkis also pregnant with Jonseys child!" Caitlin said, falling to the ground.

Jude and my eyes got big. Wow, this was wierd.

"Can I please stay with you guys for a bit?" asked Caitlin. "I don't want to go back to Jonsey or Nikki."

"Sure." I said. "We'd love to have you here, Cait."

She gaved a little smile, and wiped away her tears.

"THANK YOU GUYS!" she cried, giving Jude and me a hug.

"QUIET!" I yelled in a whisper. "Joeys sleeping! You'll wake him up!"

"Joey?" Caitlin asked.

"He's our mini dude now," Jude explained.

"Awwww congrats..." Caitlin said, then looked at me. "How'd you get pregnant so fast?"

"Oh, we adopted him," I explained. "People just don't pop out babies!"

We all laughed, as we all had another group hug.

How could Jonsey do this? I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WITH NIKKI:

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

I went to pick up Kenny for the babysitters, and drove home. Kenny was being his cheerful self, singing "Old Mcdonald had a farm." I smiled. It was so cute. But, then, I frowned, remembering reality. Caitlin and I were both pregnant...with Jonseys child! I couldn't believe this.Right when we got home, I put Kenny for his nap. I didn't tell Caitlin the whole truth, of how I was pregnant with Jonseys child. It's a dark story, that I'm trying to forget. I'll never forget that night. I never been so scared in my life. I had Kenny, but that's when I loved Jonsey. This poor Kid that I'm going to give birth to...I can't tell him his real father.

Because his father raped me. It wasn't love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	8. At the hospital

Chapter 8: At the Hospital

5 months later...(a/n: I mean 5 months later after chapter 7)

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

I was in the hospital. I knew I was soon about to have the baby. I hated hospitals. They make me nearvous. I sighed. Thanks to Jonseys mistake, I'm paying for it. I still never forgave him, but he is the father, so I'm making him suffer like I am. Where is he? Probley at home, being him selfish self.

At the hospital, Caitlin, who is now living with Jude and Jen, Jen and Jude were here, with little Joey. Joey was now one year old. Boy, was he cute. He had these beautiful blue saphire eyes, with blonde air. It wasn't curly anymore. Even though Joey was adopted, he really did look like Jude. Jude was also holding the hand of Kenny for me.

"Jude," Kenny said to Jude, "how are babies made?"

Everyone busted out laughing. Jude just blushed, not saying a word.

Then, I started to feel cramps in my stomache. then, my sheets began to feel wet...my water broke!

Jen noticed this right away, as she ran out side of my room, yelling, "I need a doctor!"

"CALL JONSEY!" I yelled to Jude, between breathes.

Jude ran out, taking little Joey and Kennywith him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JonseysPOINT OF VIEW:

I was just watching my favorite show on t.v., Delilah and Julius (a/n: I LOVE that show!) when the phone rang.

"Hello?"Ianswered.

"Jonsey, it's Jude,"Judeyelled, "Nikkis having the baby! Come here...and quick!"

Igasped, as I hunged up without saying goodbye. I quickly ran outside to my car, struggling to find my car keys. Then, I realized they were in my jean pocket, as I quickly started the car and was off to the hosital. I was going over the speed limit, but I didn't care. NIkki needed me, and I owe her this for my mistake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

I went into labour. Oh my God, I was in so much pain. Jen were there, holding my hand, and Caitlin was holding my other hand. A male doctor was there, giving me instructions, like breathe, and crap. I know to breathe!

Jude came back to my door.

"I got a hold of him. He's coming," said Jude, reading my thoughts.

45 minutes later...

"Phone call for Jen." said a female nurse, coming into the room.

"Jude, I don't want to leave Nikki," Jen sid.

"Ok. I'll go take the call." Jude volunteered.

He ran out, with Kenny andJoey in his hands, now asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I answered the phone that the nurse gave me outside the room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, this is the police," A male voice said.

Oh no, I thought. Why were the police calling?

"We're calling becauseJenis Jonseys emergancy contact," he explained. "May I speak with her?"

Oh no, I thought. What happened to Jonsey?

"She's busy right now," I said. "I'm his best friend. What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm sorry to be the berror of bad news," The police man begain, "But...Jonsey is being rushed to the hosital right now."

"How'd you know to call the hospital?" I asked confused.

Jonsey? At the hospital? I thought.

"Well," the officer began, "Nikki is also Jonseys emergancy contact. It says in the hosital files she's also in the hospital, being pregnant."

"Oh," I said. "Now, let's keep on task. What's wrong with Jonsey?"

"Jonsey Garcia was driving his car," the officer began.

To see Nikki at the hosital...I said in my mind.

"And appearently, he was driving over the speed limit." The officer said. "he went through a red light, and got hit by another truck. Please, I need someone to the emergancy room right away."

"Ok, thanks," I said, trying to hold back the tears, as I hunged up the phone.

I quickly ran to Nikkis room, explained what happened, and ran to the emergancy room to see Jonsey. It was hard to run, when I had Joey and Kenny.he woke up when I was running, and started to cry. Crap, I thought, as I gaved him his suther and he fall back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE EMERGANCY ROOM:

I was now in the room, were Jonsey layed in a coma. He had lots of machines hooked up to him. A heart one, one to help him breathe, and so on. I siliently cried. Doctors were by his side, doing the best he can. Then, the thing that mesaured his heart rate began to beep. I knew that was bad.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Shouted a doctor.

A nurse came towards me as I gasped. "I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave,"

I didn't want to, but I was afraid to argue, as I left with Kenny and Joey. Was we going to loose Jonsey the same way we lost Wyatt?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CaitlinsPOINT OF VIEW:

"PUSH!' shouted the doctor. (a/n: LOL I'm laughing right now, this sounds funny even thought it's not supposed to be)

then, we heard a baby cry.

I looked at Nikki. She gave a sigh, as she closed her eyes.

"A healthy baby girl!" shouted the doctor.

"What's wrong with nikki?" cried out Jen.

Don't get her wrong, she was excited about Nikkis baby, but why was her eyes closed?

"Oh, no," the doctor began. "We're losing her!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	9. Life and Death

Ok, before I start the next chapter, I want to apologize for my late update. Someone out there hates me...they reported me two times! All I did was did two stories about jokes, and apparently, that not a story...ANYWAYS, sorry again...

CHAPTER 9: Life and Death

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

Jonsey and Nikki died, about an hour later. Jen, Jude, and myself were in a group hug, not believing our bad luck. Jonsey, Nikki and Wyatt...gone.

"What are we going to do with Nikkis baby?" asked Jude.

"I guess we'll adopt her and Kenny," Jen said.

Jen was looking at Kenny, who was now holding my hand, and Jude was still holding Joey.

"Why are you crying?" Kenny asked me.

"Because you're mommy is now with your daddy in heaven," I explained, wiping away my tears.

"You're now going to live with us," Jen said.

"Like a sleep over?" Kenny asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Kenny," Jen said. "Like a sleep over."

Kenny was too young, and in his own world to understand what death is. Maybe it was for the best, he didn't understand death...then, he could never be hurt. We were all standing at the nursery, were Nikkis baby was being held, checking for her health, weight, and so on. We saw a female nurse coming, and picking up the baby. She came up to us.

"Would you like to hold the baby?" She asked Jen.

"I'd love to." She replied, holding the baby girl in her hands.

Jen gave her a kiss on the forhead. She was so little. She had these lovely hazel eyes like her moms, but Jonseys black hair.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"I always liked the name Katrina..." Jen said.

"yeah," Jude said. "And let's give her two middle names, after her parents...Jonsey and Nikki."

We all smiled at the little girl, now Katrina. Joey was now awake. He was now a year and two months. He looked at Katrina, like she was an alien. Kenny was now six. Jen gave Katrina another kiss on the forhead.

"This makes me excited to be a mother in another month," I told the guys, "but sad, that the baby will never know it's father."

"Maybe it's for the best the kids didn't know the truth," Jen said. "I mean, it's better off Kenny didn't know that Jonsey was his real father."

Kenny did not hear this, for he was just a kid...in his own world.

"And that Katrina and Caitlins unborn child didn't know that their father cheated on both of their moms..." Jen continued. "and Joey won't feel comfortable with Jude and myself if he knew he was adopted...to us, he is like our child."

We all sighed. Maybe it was for the best to lies. Lie makes things not hurt so much as the truth. There was paper work to fill out, since Nikki and Jonsey just died. We filled them out. Both of their funerals would be in three days. We also filled out the paper work of Katrinas adoption, and we left to start our new lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

we decided it was best to have a babysitter for Katrina, Joey and Kenny when Nikki's and Jonsey's funeral came. Jen, Caitlin and myself were all holding hands, as they started to lower Nikki's and Jonsey's bodies to be burried. Jonsey and Nikki were burried right beside Wyatts grave. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Jen was crying on my shoulder, and Caitlin just held my hand tightly, not daring to wipe away her tears.

I didn't bother to wipe away my tears either. They were gone. They were really gone. We all put flowers on Jonsey and Nikki's grave. Then, I let go of Jens and Caitlins hand, as I stood up by the grave were our three best friends were burried. Caitlin and Jen came to join me. Deaths shadows were surrounding the three of us, haunting us.

Would the pain ever go away?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	10. Traitor

Chapter 10: Traitor

6 MONTHS AFTER CHAPTER 9...

CAITLINS POINT OF VIEW:

Lots of things happened this year. I couldn't believe how fast people were growing. Kenny was almost 6, Joey was 2, Katrina was 6 months old, and my baby, named Kyle, was only 4 months old. Jen ended up pregnant again. We had a full house, alright. Jen was already 5 months pregnant. Kenny had these green eyes, with nice, strait brunette hair. Joey still had his little blonde curls, with beautiful saphire blue eyes, Katrina and little jet black hair, with hazel eyes. Kyle ended up having little red hair, with tear blue eyes.

In these six months, I got really depressed. I soon didn't look after my odour or my looks. Jen and Jude tried to talk to me about it, but I just made exuses. Why did I got so depressed? I can not answer that. But, the bright world, now became dark and scary. I was now in tears. Is this what I want? To be a single parent? I cried, as I took a pen and paper, and wrote on it. When I was done, I quietly walked upstairs, being careful not to wake Jen or Jude up, and went to Kyles bed room. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I said. "Don't forget it."

I wiped my tears away, as I went outside, and shut the door behind me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I woked up with a moan, as so did Jen. We smiled at each other, and got up. We both went to the kitchen together. We found Kenny there, eating Fruit Loops. Kenny was so cute. He even started to call Jen "mom" and me "dad." I treated him like he was my real son.

"Mommy," Kenny said. "There's something on the table."

"Huh?" Jen cried out.

She picked up what was a piece of paper, as she read it out loud:

_Dear Jen, Jude, Kenny, Joey, Katrina and Kyle,_

_You're probley wondering where I am. I'm sorry what lead to this desperate act, but I'm running away. I can't take it anymore. I know you'll take good care of the children. Please give them love, like they were their your own child. Don't try to find me. I changed my name, looks and everything. I am better off. Good bye, I love you all._

_Love,_

_Caitlin_

Jen and I gasped.

"Kenny," I said, trying to hold back the tears, "go upstairs and play with your toys."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Just go," I said, breathing heavily.

Kenny obeyed. I cursed under my breathe. How could she do this to us? I couldn't believe it. I won't believe it. Jen threw herself into my arms, as I felt her tears on my shoulder.

Caitlin was gone. We'd never see her again. I also heard Jen curse under her breathe. This was a broken home. It's like a puzzle, and some of the pieces were missing. This house was built out of lies, and lies will tear it apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

I felt numb. I felt betrayed. I felt...nothing. How could Caitlin do this to us? How were we going to take care of four children, plus, soon five?

Jude, as like he was reading my thoughts, put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll survive," He told me. "We'll survive."

Was he trying to convince me? Or himself?

"Jude, pinch me," I said.

"Why?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"To make sure this isn't a nightmare..." I replied.

"No." Jude said. "We're going to turn this nightmare into a dream. We're going to raise a happy family, and we will be by there sides."

"You're right," I said, smiling. "We will surivive...without the traitor.."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	11. The End or is it?

Chapter 11: The End...or is it?

20 Years later, after chapter 10...

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

I couldn't believe how fast our little family has grown.

Kenny was now 26. He moved away 6 years ago. He is single. He had brown hair, a little longer than a mushroom cut, with these hazel eyes. Kenny can be sweet, but bitter sometimes. Just don't get on his bad side.

Joey was now 24. He was also single, and he lived in a house with Kenny.Joey had these saphire blue eyes that made peoples eyes melt. He had golden, curly blonde hair. He hated his curls. even though he was adopted, he really looks like me. Joey is very timid, and hardley had no confidence.

Katrina was now 22. Katrina still lives with us, for she is having troubles findinga job and a house. Katrina is very bossy. Sometimes, she's a little over-confident. She really reminded me of Jonsey. She had long, jet black hair with these green emerald eyes.

Kyle was also 22, just two months younger then Katrina. Kyle is going threw that stage were he's trying to find himself. Right now, he's a goth. All he wears is Jeans and hoddies, all black, and with chains. He is also lives with us, having troubles finding a home and a job. I loved his red hair, but now, he dyed his hair black. He has these lovely tear blue eyes.

Carrie is 20. yep, you guessed it...Carrie is Jen and my real daughter. she had long red hair, just like her moms, with greenish blueish eyes. She's like a tomboy, but she always says tomboys are girls who try to act like something they can't be and never will be. Carrie doesn't take anyones crap.

Right now, we were at Jens funneral. She ended up getting lung cancer, then she passed away. Everyone was there...Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle, Carrie and me. We were all holding hands as they put Jen into the ground. She was burried beside Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonsey.

This was our last good bye to Jen. Whatever happened to Caitlin? Who knows? Maybe she died...but all the thoughts that came to me, was that I was the only one left in the gang alive...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	12. Epilouge

Chapter 12: Epilouge

NO ONES POINT OF VIEW:

It was Carrie who found Jude dead in the attic. We had no clue how he died, but in his hand, was a note. It read,

Please forgive your parents for there mistakes...

It was like he knew he was going to die. He was burried beside Jen, Jonsey, Wyatt and Nikki. Jude and Jen never told us who Jonsey, Wyatt and Nikki were. Everytime we asked them, they got deathly quiet. Then, they would say, an old friend. Carrie, Kyle and Katrina moved in with Joey and Kenny after Judes death. It was too painful of their mom and dads death, and they all needed each other for support. In Kenny and Joeys house, Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and Carrie were going to start a new life.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS NOT THE END! I knew I put "The End," but there's a new story. Let me introduce it properly...

The Future 2: Unforgivable Sins

After the 6teen gang past away, what happened to Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and Carrie, there children?

Kenny, Joey, Katrina, Kyle and Carrie always belived that Jen and Jude were there mother and father. But, they soon realize that that was all lies.

Kenny soon learns that Nikki, Wyatt and Jonsey weren't just "friends" of Jude and Jen. He soon learns that his real mom was Nikki and Wyatt...WRONG. Nikki cheated on Wyatt, and Jonsey is his father.

After Joey learns he was adopted, he felt alone in the world. Who was his real parents?...Who was he?

When Katrina learns that Nikki is her mom, and Jonsey was her dad, she's in sudden shock when she realizes that Jonsey raped Nikki, and also got Caitlin, a girl who ran away, pregnant with Kyle.

Kyles horrified when he realizes that his mom ran away from him. His dad was a guy named Jonsey. But, Jonsey got Caitlin pregnant, who is his mom that ran away when he was little, but Jonsey also got Nikki pregnant with Katrina.

After Carrie realizes that Kenny, Joey, Katrina, and Kyle aren't her brothers and her sister, she's lost and confused. At least Jude and Jen were her real parents. But is it wrong to fall in love with someone you grew up with thinking he was your brother?

TO BE CONTINUED, ON...

THE FUTURE 2: UNFORGIVABLE SINS

Darkness' Kid


End file.
